Because i love you
by MochiLui
Summary: Apa kau mengerti? Aku mencintaimu, tak bisakah kau memahaminya? Hanya aku yang bisa mencintaimu seperti ini Yoongi, hanya aku...Park Jimin Minyoon/MinGa - Top!Jimin, Bottom!Yoongi


**_Because i love you_**

 ** _Jimin x Yoongi_**

 ** _(ff ini remake dari ff lui berjudul brother complex yang ada di wattpad)_**

 ** _BTS fanfiction_**

 ** _~happy reading from Lui~_**

Aku terus memutar otak, menulis secara acak apapun yang terlintas dalam benakku saat ini. Menumpahkannya pada secarik kertas yang tengah penuh dengan coretan coretan tanganku sendiri.

 _i need you._ Coret.

 _i love you like crazy_. Coret.

 _i adore you_. Coret.

Baiklah, aku menyerah. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi hyung dengan sangat mudah menyelaraskan komposisi musik dengan lirik yang hanya terlintas sejenak dalam pikirannya?. Aku hampir gila, tidak. Aku memang sudah gila, dan lagi nama itu...

 _Yoongi hyung..._

 _Min Yoongi..._

Cih, aku mendengus dengan senyum miris. Pria itu, pria yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap saatnya. Pria yang mampu membuatku melakukan apapun untuknya, pria yang selalu menjadi mimpi-mimpi dalam tidurku.

 _Aku mencintainya._

Ya, aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Sudah dua hari Yoongi tak ada, meninggalkan beberapa komposisi lagu yang terdengar seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta. Lagu bertempo lambat namun indah, dan ia belum sempat menyelesaikannya. karena aku.

Ini salahnya, andai ia tau perasaanku saat ini. Ku harap ia mengerti, tidak, Yoongi hyung harus mengerti. Sepasang kekasih bukanlaht entang perasaan satu orang yang dipaksakan pada si orang satunya. Sepasang kekasih adalah tentang pemahaman perasaan satu sama lain lalu memutuskan untuk menjalin komitmen bersama bukankah begitu?.

 _tok tok tok!_

Tiga kali ketukan pintu menyadarkan aku dalam lamunan tentang betapa aku menginginkan Yoongiku mengerti perasaanku. Kulirik jam dinding disudut ruangan. kini pukul 2 pagi, aku tau siapa yang mengetuk. dua hari, yah dua hari ketukan yang sama muncul tepat pukul 2 pagi. 2 2 2.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah, memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi tempatku sejak tadi terduduk untuk mencoba membuat lirik lagu agar komposisi musik Yoongiku sempurna.

"Jimin, kumohon buka pintunya" suara lirih itu, suara yang sangat kurindukan. "jangan seperti ini Jimin kau tak ingin mendengar penjelasanku?".

"pergi hyung, jangan menemuiku lagi" kututup kedua mataku menggunakan punggung tangan kananku. Mencoba menahan diri untuk bangkit, membuka pintu dan memeluknya. Tidak, tidak bisa, semua tak lagi sama.

Hening, tak ada lagi suara ketukan pintu. Namun aku tau ia pasti akan kembali mengoceh.

"Jimin, aku tak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Namjoon, kumohon..." tepat!. ia kembali berbicara bukan?.

"Jimin, aku mencintaimu..."

"cinta? benarkah? kau mencintaiku tapi berciuman dengan Namjoon didepan rumahku hah?" suaraku meninggi, kejadian malam itu kembali terulang dalam otakku. Kejadian dimana aku yang dengan semangat pulang kerumah lebih awal karena merindukan Yoongiku. Tapi keadaan rumah sangat sepi, tak ada seorangpun. Meski aku mencari kemanapun tetap tak kudapati pria manis itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku mendengar suara mobil terparkir didepan halaman. Ternyata Yoongiku tetaplah Min Yoongi, si jenius yang selalu bodoh. Ia tak memperhatikan keadaan rumah yang lampunya telah menyala tanda ada seseorang didalamnya lalu dengan santai menerima ciuman menjijikan itu dari pria yang berstatus mantan pacarnya.

Aku, Park Jimin, bukanlah pria yang bisa melihat kekasihku disentuh oleh orang lain. Harus ada penjelasan atas itu semua dan apa yang dilihat kedua mataku adalah bukti dari ' _perselingkuhan'._

"Jimin, bukalah pintunya lalu kita akan bicara lebih dalam ayolah..." Yoongi hyung masih belum menyerah rupanya? tapi untukku cukup sampai disini.

"persetan, pergilah..."

"Jimin tubuhku sakit, kumohon Jimin...kumohon..."

"BERHENTI BICARA MIN YOONGI!" kesabaranku habis, aku membentaknya untuk yang kedua kali semenjak malam itu. Bukan karena aku membencinya, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar suara lirih memohon kekasihku sendiri. "SEKARANG PERGI! JANGAN LAGI MENGGANGGUKU!".

"AAARGGHH!" aku terus membanting apapun yang ada dalam jangkauanku, menendang kursi yang tadi ku gunakan dan melempar cangkir kopi pemberian Yoongi hingga pecahan keramik putih itu terpental kesudut ruangan, menyentuh sebuah kotak kardus bertuliskan...

' _Min Yoongi stuff_ '

kardus itu masih seperti dua hari lalu, berlumuran cairan merah miliknya. Kardus yang ku gunakan untuk menyimpan Yoongiku agar Namjoon tak lagi dapat menemuinya. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang dapat memiliki Yoongiku, Park Jimin.

 ** _-END-_**

 ** _entah ini nulis apa, gabut nungguin yang pulang teraweh hehehe ada yang mau nulis review? ditunggu._**

 ** _salam dari Lui untuk para readers._**


End file.
